


Pink

by Ketch22



Series: Classic Rock One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel's Sex Hair, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dancing, Gay Bar, Kink Discovery, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, POV Multiple, Seductive Dean Winchester, Smut, based on an aerosmith song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22
Summary: Dressed up in pink by his idiot brother, Castiel hides in the corner of a gay bar and kind of hopes not to be noticed. Fortunately for him, Dean Winchester didn't get the memo.*Based on the song Pink by Aerosmith*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Classic Rock One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657309
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooBear68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/gifts).



**Castiel**

“I’m not wearing that.” Cas held up the light pink button down shirt that couldn’t even be considered a shirt - the short sleeves and thin fabric didn’t leave much to the imagination. He stared at the tiny flamingo on the chest and then turned a grumpy stare to his brother Gabriel. 

“Cassie… I don’t think you understand what that color does for your complexion. How is anyone supposed to know you’re gay if you constantly look like an angry accountant?”

He sighed, pulling off his proper dress shirt and replacing it with the ridiculous one. “We’re going to a gay club, Gabriel. I’m fairly certain that my presence alone will do the trick.” At least his brother had chosen regular jeans for the affair. They were tighter than he’d prefer, but they weren’t skinny jeans. He hated those, he always felt like he was suffocating and it drew too much attention to his bulge which was already visible enough in regular clothes. 

Once he was fully changed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He couldn’t help but notice he’d look like a twink if it weren’t for the broad expanse of his shoulders and his thick chest. So thick, actually, that there was an annoying separation between the second and third buttons that made the shirt look too small - like the buttons were going to lose their battle and come popping off at any moment. He fidgeted with them, trying and failing to stretch the fabric. 

“You look fine, stop it.” Gabriel smacked his hand from behind him and Cas gave him his best bitchface in the mirror. “You should put on some chapstick or lip gloss or something though, you look like you’ve been stuck in the Sahara for three weeks and I doubt you’ll get many hotties wanting to smooch _those_ lips.”

Cas huffed and licked his perpetually dry lips on instinct. “It’s never been a problem before.” 

“Just do it, listen to your much wiser older brother.” 

With a heavy sigh, Cas disappeared into his bathroom. He opened the drawer just under the sink and rummaged through it - he knew he must have chapstick _somewhere._ He found a small tube of it and hastily dragged it across his bottom lip several times, then rolled his lips together in an effort to spread it around. It did feel better, and certainly looked better, but he’d never tell Gabriel that. He leaned a little closer to the mirror and frowned, his lips always looked more pink than red but this seemed… accentuated. Cas took another look at the chapstick and groaned quietly. There, in small letters, were the words ‘Tinted Lip Balm.’ It wasn’t quite lipstick, but it may as well have been. “Damnit.” 

Gabriel yelled from the bedroom that it was time to go and Cas ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it. Absolutely nothing happened, his hair was permanently messy and there was just nothing to be done about it. He grabbed a small, travel-sized bottle of lube and a single condom and shoved them in his pocket… this was, after all, his brother’s attempt to get him laid after a particularly long dry spell. He followed Gabriel out to the car and got in the passenger seat, unable to sit still. It wasn’t as if he’d never been to a gay club before, but it had been a couple of years and he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

Whatever he _had_ expected, however, certainly wasn’t the buzzing, pulsing, loud craziness that awaited him when they pulled into _Nine Lives._ Cas took a deep breath and stayed close to Gabriel as they pushed through the crowd to get to the bar, and decided almost instantly that his usual drink wasn’t going to be strong enough to survive this night. He opted for tequila, which drew a laugh and a clap on the shoulder from Gabriel. 

Seemingly satisfied that Cas was going to be just fine, Gabriel made his way over to a group of people that had been waving and yelling his name. 

Cas should have known Gabriel would leave him to fend for himself. It was fine, he had tequila and a spot at the bar, even if he didn’t have an actual seat. He could hide here for awhile and then tell Gabriel he wasn’t feeling well or something and ask to leave. 

He could do this. 

**Dean**

Dean watched a couple of guys run up the stairs in the corner and turned to his best friend Charlie. He had to yell in her ear so she’d hear him above the music. “Y’know, if the owners of this joint were bound and determined to name it after a fuckin’ Aerosmith album, they missed the fuckin’ mark by not callin’ it _Toys in the Attic._ Woulda been a little on the nose, but…”

Charlie laughed and pushed him back a little bit. Not many people knew that the nightclub on the bottom floor was just a cover for the BDSM club upstairs, but Dean sure did. He’d only been out of the closet for a couple of years but he’d taken _every_ opportunity to stretch out his legs… and the legs of pretty much every guy that said the word “condom.” 

He scanned the crowd and recognized almost every face he saw. He hadn’t fucked them all, but he’d certainly fucked all the ones worth anything. He sighed and took a sip of his whiskey, leaning lazily against the wall as the horny, _horny_ people around him grinded and rutted against each other until it looked a little bit like the makings of an orgy. He was bored by it at this point, but it still made him want to take part. 

Dean’s eyes landed on an absolutely beautiful man standing alone by the bar and looking as stiff as Dean’s drink. His eyes traveled slowly over his body and he studied the way his muscles moved under that stupid shirt. That stupid, ridiculous pink shirt that somehow had Dean wanting to rip it off with his teeth. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and pushed off the wall. “See ya later, Charles!” 

She followed his gaze and smiled a little. “Be careful, Dean!” 

He mumbled something lost to the music and walked with a spring in his step toward his conquest. The man’s eyes were darting around the room, and Dean didn’t miss the way they widened minutely when they landed on him. 

Dean set his drink down on the bar, squeezing himself between the man and the body next to him. “What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” 

The man blinked and took a slow sip of his drink, then licked his bottom lip. Dean’s eyes shamelessly landed on those luscious pink things and his first thought was that the man was wearing lipstick. While it wasn’t exactly a turn-off, dudes wearing makeup wasn’t usually his cup of tea… but on him? Dean thickened a little in his jeans at the thought of those pink lips wrapped around his cock. 

“That’s an excellent question.” 

Dean laughed, low and sultry. He wasn’t expecting the guy to have a sense of humor, although from the blank expression, he wasn’t even sure it was supposed to be a joke. He wasn’t one for exchanging names, especially not in an establishment like this, so he usually nicknamed his conquests. It worked two-fold, he had something to call them and for some reason it made them feel special despite the fact that he did it to everyone. With all the glaring examples, there was only one name that fit. “Fair enough, Pink. I’m game for getting out of here if you are.” 

Pink gave him a look at the nickname. It wasn’t the usual response he got, but it also wasn’t unfavorable. He didn’t answer, he simply downed the rest of his drink and waved a flippant hand toward the bartender to get a refill. 

Fine, Dean was gonna have to work a little harder than normal. No big deal, it had been awhile since he’d been challenged and he was more than up to the task -- especially when the prize at the end was out-of-this-world sexy. 

“Not yet, okay. Got it.” Dean moved a little closer, their bodies just barely touching. He waited until Pink looked up at him and slowly ran his tongue across his bottom lip, pulling it in between his teeth and letting his eyes droop a little. “You wanna dance? I gotta admit, I’m curious what that body of yours can do.” 

Pink looked like he was going to say no, but his eyes were glued to Dean’s mouth. Dean flashed him a flirty smile and then plucked the straw from his drink, settling it between his teeth. It did the trick, Pink’s pupils dilated and he sucked in a breath. Dean raised his eyebrows and said it again, the very picture of playfulness. “You’re speechless, I get it. Dance with me, we don’t have to talk.” 

The nod he received in response was slow at first and then more insistent, like the guy finally made up his mind that Dean was worth dancing with. Dean’s ego kicked in a little, here he was enraptured by this blue-eyed beautiful stranger dressed in pink and the guy barely seemed to register him. Okay, so he was gonna have to work a _lot_ harder for this one, and normally he’d just walk away - but something about the quiet demeanor and heavenly fucking curves of that guys ass had him realizing there wouldn’t be any walking away from this unless he actually told Dean to fuck off. 

Dean set his drink down and slid his hand down the length of Pink’s arm, noting every dip and curve of the muscles there until he was holding his hand. It was a great fucking hand, and Dean’s mind was racing with picturing how those hands would feel on his body. He pulled Pink out to the dance floor and took charge, pulling them so close together that Pink was bound to feel the ever-growing bulge in Dean’s jeans. And, close enough that Dean could feel _his,_ and it was like a switch flipped inside of him. 

The next few minutes were full of broad hands sweeping over heated bodies and soft breaths ghosting over flushed skin. Dean couldn’t believe the way they fit together, even like this, and was determined to find out how well they fit together without clothes. The first time Dean’s fingertips touched bare skin underneath that pink shirt, the man moaned and Dean lost his fucking mind. He pulled Pink tight to him and bit his earlobe, then whispered right in his ear, “Come upstairs with me.” 

Pink tensed in his arms and pulled back, but nodded again. He looked nervous, but Dean knew he was just as eager as he was. He took Pink’s hand again and walked up the stairs. The music faded out almost entirely as he led him into a room and closed the door behind them. 

“What is this place?” 

Dean looked over at him, realizing Pink obviously didn’t know about what went on upstairs. “Just a place people can take things to the next level if they’re uncomfortable actually leaving with someone.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was enough for now. Dean didn’t need any of the… _amenities_ that the BDSM club offered, he preferred to use his own toys and to only go that far with people that he intended to see more than once - for him, BDSM wasn’t something you did for just a night. To make it worth it, you had to trust your partner completely and that wasn’t something you got from a one-night stand. 

“And you’re uncomfortable with leaving with me?” Pink’s voice was lower than sin which made the decidedly _unsexy_ words fucking sexy. 

  
“No, but it seemed like you were, and I gotta be honest… I’m not really in the mood for talking. If you don’t wanna do this we can go back downstairs and pretend like this never happened.” He knew nothing would ever make him forget those pink lips or the passion they had when they danced, but he was still a gentleman. He walked forward and tilted Pink’s head up, brushing his thumb over the slightly chapped lip. “I gotta tell ya though, Pink. I don’t think it’ll be easy to walk away from you... “ 

Pink sucked in a small breath and closed his eyes. “My name is Castiel. And I want this.” 

So much for not giving names. “Well hey, Cas. I’m Dean.” He traced the flamingo on Cas’ shirt and chuckled quietly, not even he could deny the Aerosmith pun on that guy’s shirt. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

The way Cas said his name sent delicious shivers down his spine and had him fully hard in his jeans. He slid his hands around the sides of Cas’ neck and used his thumbs to press under his jaw and tilt his head up as their lips finally met. He tasted every bit as good as Dean had hoped, and a few steps later, he had Cas pinned against the wall and clutching onto Dean’s shirt for support. His tongue pressed for entrance and it was granted, and a surge of satisfied anticipation surged through him. 

Dean’s hands deftly unbuttoned Cas’ shirt and he was not disappointed by what was underneath. He stepped back to pull his henley off over his head and when he dropped it on the floor, Cas was pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket. Dean grinned, “You came prepared. Question is, who’s that for?” He tilted his head toward the condom and prayed he hadn’t misread the situation. 

Cas swallowed and gripped the bottle tightly in his hand. “You.” 

_Perfect._ “Take off your pants.” 

The second they were both undressed, Dean was on him again, his hands roving over beautiful bare skin and his mouth claiming Cas’. He gripped and squeezed Cas’ ass, pulling their hips together and sighing into his mouth at the contact. “Fuck, Cas. I love your body.” 

Cas turned around and placed his palms flat on the wall, turning his upper body to look at Dean with sex hair, piercing blue eyes, and those pink fucking lips. “Then take it.” 

He smirked, rolling on the condom then grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking two of his fingers. He coated Cas’ hole and nudged a single finger in, loving the way the man’s body responded to such a mild intrusion. His skin flushed and his shoulders bowed, and after a moment, Cas rocked back on his finger. Dean let him go, his eyes wide and cock solid at the sight of the man fucking himself on Dean’s thick digit. He added the second finger and worked him open quickly. “You’re beautiful, Castiel. Fuck, I can’t wait to be buried inside of you… you want my cock filling you up? Gotta warn you though, I’m a lot.” 

Cas whined and pushed back harder on his fingers, more insistently. He was pliant, relaxed, and apparently done waiting. “Yes, Dean. I want you-- _ahhh_.” 

His words were cut off by Dean pressing the tip of his cock against Cas’ hole and slowly sliding in. The tight ring of muscles contracted just under the head and Dean swore under his breath, placing a hand between Cas’ shoulders and the other on his waist. “Fuck, Pink. You’re so tight, feel so damn good wrapped around my cock like this.” He’d slipped back to the old nickname and he knew it, but that’s all he could see in his mind. The shirt, the lips, the blush of his skin… the pucker of his entrance and the beautiful fucking curves of his cock. Everything about Cas was pink, and Dean would be damned if it didn’t seem like he’d found himself a new favorite color… or at the very least, a new kink. He’d never tell him, though. _Probably._

Dean moved his hips a little faster and Cas reached down to stroke himself. Dean would’ve done it for him, but the thought of Cas enjoying this enough to touch himself did things to him that it shouldn’t. He suddenly hated the condom dulling his senses and wished he could feel every single centimeter of contact, every bit of friction created when he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. 

Cas got louder, his moans deep and vibrating through Dean’s entire body. Sweat beaded on his skin and he slid his hand up to fist in Cas’ jet black onyx locks, pulling his head back and fucking into him harder. “Jesus fucking Christ, Castiel. You feel incredible.” 

Castiel threw his ass back, using the wall as leverage and growled. “Faster, Dean. I’m so close.” 

Dean slowed down, leaning forward to bite Cas’ shoulder. “Now, now, Cas. You’ve got me high as a fuckin’ kite here, I’m not finished with you.” 

“Please, Dean.” The words sounded like a desperate whimper, and Dean was done for. He snapped his hips at a brutally quick pace and Cas cried out his name as he came all over the wall, his ass squeezing Dean’s cock until he no longer had the willpower to fight his own orgasm. He pulled Cas up and held him to his chest, sucking on his neck and running his hand down Cas’ body to his wet, spent cock. When he felt the evidence of what he’d done to Cas, he bit down to stifle his moan as he emptied inside of him. 

Cas gasped and tilted his head back on Dean’s shoulder, his eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure. Dean was sure he’d never seen anything more beautiful. 

He pulled out, tying off and disposing of the condom as they started to get dressed. 

“Will I see you again? Maybe an actual date?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded, grinning as he zipped up his jeans. It was love at first sight, even if he hadn’t known it at the time. “I think that’ll be alright.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
